


Wanna Know How I Lost My Eye?

by ramsay_baggins



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Humor, Humour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramsay_baggins/pseuds/ramsay_baggins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fury gets drunk or bored he likes to tell stories on how he lost his eye</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A series of sentence long chapters

"Balloon animals are dangerous."


	2. Chapter 2

"Fencing a super-villain turned out to be a bad idea."


	3. Chapter 3

"Why do you think Clint practices so much?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Parrots are vicious, I just don't have it in me to be a pirate."


	5. Chapter 5

"You should always make a lady take off her heels in bed."


	6. Chapter 6

"Don't ever make Coulson angry."


	7. Chapter 7

"Let's just say I'm not good with children."


	8. Chapter 8

"There's a reason why you shouldn't sharpen your pencil at both ends."


	9. Chapter 9

"Turns out I'm bad with boomerangs."


	10. Chapter 10

"Read the paperwork for 'Running with scissors'."


	11. Chapter 11

"Paper airplane wars."


	12. Chapter 12

"Don't forget to wear your safety goggles."


End file.
